This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Exemplary electronic drive modules (“eDMs”, e.g. electronic rear drive modules “eRDMs”) are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0058855. The eDMs can be employed as a means for propelling a vehicle and/or as a means for enhancing the control of the vehicle through torque vectoring. The eDMs typically include an electric motor that transmits power to a transmission and a differential assembly to drive a pair of vehicle wheels.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to remove the eDM from the vehicle. In traditional systems, various suspension components must be removed before the eDM can be removed from the vehicle. Removal and reinstallation of such suspension components can be time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved eDMs.